Perfect Gifts
by Rachel-Marie
Summary: Christmas is coming, and Jounouchi doesn't know what to get for Seto, so he turns to his friends for help... Which was probably a mistake. (implied yaoi, JouSeto)


Author's Notes: This is my first Yugioh fic. -grins- I'll probably continue it, but for now, it stays as just some cute... Ficlet... Type thing. There's implied yaoi (boy/boy relationship), so if you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it. Well -- enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, unfortunately.

* * *

"I give up, guys. What do you get for someone who has everything?!"  
  
The blonde boy let out a frustrated sigh and rested his head in his hands. Christmas was less than a week away, and Jounouchi had gifts for everyone except the person who mattered most –  
  
Kaiba Seto. His boyfriend.  
  
He was sitting on the floor of Yugi's living room with a few of their friends. Yugi invited everyone over for a fun get-together and some hot cocoa, but Kaiba insisted on staying home and finishing up some 'last-minute work'.  
  
"It's so unlike Seto to leave anything until the last minute..." Jou mused over a steaming cup of cocoa. "I wonder what he's really doing." He stared at his distorted reflection in the glassy chocolate drink. He wondered what Seto saw in him... Maybe he was out with someone else. _Maybe he doesn't love me anymore._ Jou quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.  
  
Bakura shifted uncomfortably on Yugi's couch. "Isn't it obvious? He's probably doing the same thing you are; wondering what the hell he's going to get_ you_ this Christmas. Sometimes I wonder where your brain is, Jounouchi." He sighed dramatically.  
  
Jou looked up. "You think so?" Bakura nodded.  
  
"Well, then I have some serious thinking to do. I want to get Seto the perfect gift." Jou sighed happily. _A perfect boyfriend deserves a perfect gift._  
  
"I doubt you're going to top that trenchcoat of his..." Honda snickered. Jou punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I think it's hot."  
  
  
  
_Three hours and twenty-two cups of cocoa later..._  
  
"Music?"  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
"Chocolates?"  
  
Ideas were being thrown at Jou left and right, in hopes that one would be good enough for Seto, who seemed to be infinitely better than anyone else in the room. "I bet you didn't put this much thought to my gift, man!" Honda joked earlier.  
  
"Jewelry?"  
  
"Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Karate lessons?"  
  
"Karate lessons?!" Otogi repeated, getting up from his seat, obviously trying to suppress laughter. He tied his jacket around his waist and stood tall and straight, his face expressionless. "I am Kaiba Seto! I will karate-chop all of your asses!" He stood on top of the dining room table and jumped off, his long jacket flapping behind him. "Beware my trenchcoat of dooooooom!" Otogi yelled as he flew off the table.  
  
Everyone in the room doubled over in a fit of laughter. Otogi hit the ground and rolled around on the floor, laughing like a maniac.  
  
Jou looked over at him, looking mildly amused. "Very funny, dice dork."  
  
"Hey, shut it, mutt. Or am I not allowed to call you that? Reserved for your sweetie-cakes Seto?" With that, he pursed his lips together and made little kissy noises in Jou's direction.  
  
This resulted in even more laughter.  
  
Jou blushed and looked away. He noticed Anzu, who's eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. Out of nowhere, she began grinning madly. She turned to face Jou, looking wide-eyed and bushy-tailed and simply said, "I got it."  
  
His soft brown eyes became wide with hope. _Anzu would know! She's good at this kind of thing. _"It's the perfect gift. It's irreplaceable, cute, and stylish, but simple all the while. It'll really show him how much you care."  
  
Jou cocked an eyebrow. "Me?"  
  
Anzu ignored the comment and moved closer to Jou, placing her hand on his shoulder for emphasis.  
  
"A friendship bracelet!"  
  
The entire room erupted in manic laughter.  
  
"What? I'm serious! It's perfect!"  
  
After Jou stopped laughing – which took a good ten minutes – he picked up his coat and turned to leave. "Thanks for all your help, guys, but it looks like I'm on my own here. See ya!" He waved goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
Everyone else sat dumbfounded in Yugi's living room.  
  
"We just wasted four hours and he still doesn't know what to get for Kaiba?"  
  
"That may be true, but at least we know what Anzu's got for us." 

* * *


End file.
